Sleep Talking
by cgaussie
Summary: (Lilo & Stitch) From what I've seen, this is possibly amongst the first Pleakley/Jumba related fics here. So you're warned, it is kinda one sided though, but please don't flame. I actually like this short two chaptered story. Thanks.
1. Pleakley's Night

Sleep Talking  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Okay, I'm seriously sorry if this offends anyone at all. It's Pleakley/Jumba. Well, technically it's only Pleakly feeling like this, so Jumba has no idea, but maybe he does... Hey the fella's asleep all throughout this story! So once again, if you aren't into any male/male or male crushing over other male stories don't go any further. I tried my best. And what I think Pleakley's body matter is, that's my own guess.  
  
~*~  
  
Night time. The only time I'm really alone with my thoughts. Thoughts about if this mission really is working, thoughts of how my family is doing, and lastly but still the most loudest thoughts in my head. Him. I turn my head slightly and see him dozing besides me on the hard ground. With a sigh I look back up at the stars shining above. This seems wrong, so very very wrong.  
  
We're a totally different species to the other! And to think, when we met I was frozen in fear of the dark lavender coloured four eyed doctor. He was menacing in the Jail Cell, looming over me after the Grand High Lady had left. Why did she leave me in there? I can't defend myself! Being a life form with no back bone I'm weak compared to others in my species. Really, I don't. And to all you smarties who suddenly ask how do I stand up, very strong muscles in my body.  
  
Anyway, before I knew what was happening I found myself hurtling through space in a giant cruiser with Jumba Jookiba. He did all the steering, he claimed he didn't want me driving in fear I'd crash into a planet or something and just shoved me to the back. He kept rambling about how he knew his latest experiment would be the most wonderful thing in all creation; but he still hated it for what it had done to him. And because of it, he was being forced to work with me.  
  
He hated me from the start. I don't know why, he just did. Always yelling at me to be quiet, watch where I step, and for me telling him how to do his job. Well it's my job! I have to protect the Mosquito's natural habitat and killing humans isn't going to help them at all. But still, I guess snapping at him is bad, but it's the only way to get any information through his big fat head!  
  
...he just looks very impressive, the moonlight bathing him showing all his curves and bludges. Yargh. A quick shake of the head should get those thoughts out of my mind, but it doesn't. I have no idea why I'm thinking like this. Sighing I sit up and rub at my bandages. The mosquitos who chose me earlier left really nasty bumps on my skin, but luckily my healing process is rather quick. Even in this density.  
  
I pulled off a bandage and surveyed my wounds. Just as I hoped, clearing. Suddenly I hear Jumba mumbling in his sleep. He usually did, and it surprised me what he mumbles sometimes. Everyone's branded him an insane lunatic for what he's done, but his creations mean a lot to him. They're the only things he's got in this whole galaxy, like his family.  
  
"Hmmffph, yess... you're beautiful." he mumbles, stroking one hand over his other as if petting something. "Yes, you are..." I can't help but smile now and shake my head at him. I then touch my arm, and make a hiss sound as it still hurts. This seemed to make him stir, and he suddenly sat up.  
  
"Yah!" I screech, since I had sat closer besides him earlier and tried to scoot away. But then I realised Jumba was still fast asleep, and before I could avoid being squashed by him he grabbed me. I was over come with a mixture of pain, shock and absolute bliss. Not a good combination I might add.  
  
"Shh my darlink..." he muttered, and stroked one hand over my head running his fingers over my antennae. This sends a very powerful dose of... dare I say pleasure running through my muscles and organs. I'd say spine, but like I said before I have none. The pain slowly slid away, overcome by my other emotions.  
  
"It's all right..." Jumba cooed gently, laying back down and pulling me down with him. I ended up on his stomach since you do remember he is much bigger then me. He kept one arm cooped up around my three legs, the other continuing to stroke my antennae. Sighing deeply I shut my eyes. This is wonderful, possibly the only time I'd be held by Jumba in all my life and to have him whispering such words to me.  
  
Eventually I'm asleep, and as far as I know Jumba kept caressing my antennae all through the night. And as he did, I had beautiful dreams. Dreams of the two of us happily together, no Galactic Federation, no alien hunting, no humans no nothing.  
  
I just hope one day, it will come true for me.  
  
[The End]


	2. Jumba's Slumberland

Sleep Talking  
Part Two! : Jumba's Slumberland  
Written by: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Well I decided to at least write what the hell Jumba was dreaming of. Mwa-ha…  
  
~*~  
  
Jumba finally let his eyes shut close, it had been a very long and tedious day for him. Chasing after 626 was not an easy task, him being an indestructible creation and so smart made the job 1,000 times more difficult. Also because of the human family 626 had been adopted into. He frowned in his sleep, that cursed little girl and her older sister.  
  
If they would leave 626 alone long enough, he might be able to have blasted him with his plasma cannon. Course, if Pleakley hadn't been around he probably would have had the scoundrel by now and on his way back to the Galactic Council. Hrm, Pleakley. Why'd he have to get stuck with that shrimp anyway?  
  
Yes he meant well by trying to protect the endangered mosquito population, but it seemed he had fed more then a half of them that night. He grinned at that, remembering Pleakley cry out in pain as the bugs sucked his blood. He chuckled to himself. Now his associate was covered in sores.  
  
Jumba sighed to himself, how much longer would they have to be on this planet? He didn't know. Nor did he care. Some of the women on the island were pretty good looking, he had to admit. Rolling onto his side, he smiled to himself. His dream was coming onto focus. And for once, it wasn't in a laboratory either.  
  
He was on the beach, sunbathing in swimming trunks and catching some sun with a visor. The large alien stretched and yawned, and set it to the side. Suddenly, out of nowhere music began to play. He blinked an eye open. Sitting up, he saw what was causing the music.  
  
A very beautiful female, of his species. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Yup, she was there. Short black hair covering her head, blue eyes and wearing a dark blue dress. Jumba felt his hearts race. Yes, hearts. His species had two. Hey, no creature that size could function on just one.  
  
Quickly he got to his feet, tripping out of his deck chair. The music seemed to reach a climax, and the two began the classic running into each other's arms scene.  
  
"Tell me I'm beautiful!" she called out before they met,  
  
"Yes, you're beautiful! Yes you are!" Jumba cried back. Eventually the two hugged the other happily, and he caressed her long flowing hair. He held the female in his arms, and she stroked one of his ears. Chills ran down his spine.  
  
"I've searched for you for so long!" she said, sounding slightly upset. Jumba continued to stroke the back of her head.  
  
"Shh my darlink," he soothed gently, and soon the two ended up on the sand together. Jumba on his back, and the female on top of him. "It's all right." Jumba added. Oh he was happy, he hadn't been this happy for years. Failure after failure had broken down his happiness, and at least having a being of his species near him made his hearts sore.  
  
Maybe he could be this happy, since he had a feeling this was a dream, but a beautiful dream non-the-less. One day, Jumba thought to himself, I will be happy. I'll find something that will bring back the light of happiness.  
  
He only hoped it would be soon.  
  
[The End! Gee, I wonder why the female was wearing what Pleakley wore… hmmm!]


End file.
